


Beneath Still Waters

by galacticyarn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn
Summary: Atobe would do anything for one of Kabaji's rare smiles. Unfortunately for him, it doesn't work. (Atobe fails at seduction but Kabaji gets the message anyway.)





	Beneath Still Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Kabaji is so devoted to Atobe and, as we see in U-17, protective... I'm so thirsty and this ship is so rare, send help lol.

Opening the French doors with a flourish of his silk charmeuse sleeve, Atobe strode into the room and turned, smug as he arched a thin brow to his friend. He had learned his lesson; there would be no giant celebrations. He would only give the simple things, little things, to Kabaji.

Inside the room, a selection of items was laid out on the ornate long table. There was only one butler standing at the fireplace. Atobe strode into the room, Kabaji on his heels, and settled into a plush chair, crossing his velvet clad legs and resting his head on one fist.

First, the butler presented Kabaji with an outfit: fine satin weave polo shirt in periwinkle, sandy brown tweed pants in the softest merino wool, Italian leather loafers like black coffee, and a shawl collar cardigan with wood buttons. Atobe was rather proud of himself for sticking to less ostentations designs instead of the infinitely superior fashions he himself wore, and he knew would look wonderful on the boy before him, if only Kabaji were willing to try them. 

"Assist him," Atobe drawled.

The butler moved to undress Kabaji, but the other boy spoke.

"Atobe-san, I don't need this."

His eyes widened just a bit. What was this? As long as Atobe was around, there was no reason for Kabaji to hold back. The heir was full of generosity and had the means to show it.

"Nonsense. Won't you wear it?" He brushed a lock of hair from his face.

Kabaji blinked and inhaled, slow and deliberate. "Usu."

\---

If Atobe had learned anything from his tennis, it was that there was always more to learn. He was still a teenager and he had to admit (only to himself) that he did not know _everything_ , so he must occasionally turn to someone more experienced. There was no shame in having tutors, doctors, or personal trainers to help him become an even more dazzling specimen. Hence, he found himself consulting various monthly magazines for young women.

"24 guaranteed ways to snag THE man" was clearly written with plebians in mind. Atobe figured he had gone too far yet again and had better step down a few income brackets for his next attempt.

A major point touted in the articles he had pored over the night before while luxuriating in his lavender bubble bath was that experiences were more meaningful than things. This was the first Atobe had heard of such silliness, but he would reserve further judgment until later. He had an agent to call.

\---

"Kabaji," he said, sipping tea under his umbrella. "Your schedule is clear for the next 3 days, correct?"

The other boy turned. "Usu."

"Come to the manor at 9 tomorrow and bring a bag."

Kabaji looked silently on and Atobe gave a soft sound of disapproval.

"You _are_ coming?"

Kabaji blinked. "Usu."

\---

Once Kabaji arrived at the manor, Atobe bade him to the smaller of his personal limousines. The drive would be a tad long and the seating a bit close but this was the most pedestrian method he could tolerate.

He leaned back into the leather seat, looking over at Kabaji folding his big frame into the cocoon of the backseat, all dark windows and thick cushions.

They passed the trip in quiet, Atobe making the occasional comment, Kabaji responding with his usual grunt. On arrival, Atobe slipped from the car, knowing what he'd find and not a little excited.

The two stood in front of a large inn, a sign listing purported benefits of the hot springs within tacked to a post by the car. The only other people present would be a handful of Atobe's personal staff plus the faithful head innkeeper; there would be no outsiders to interfere with the execution of Atobe's plan.

\---

After dinner for the two of them, which Atobe thought rather modestly consisted of only local fare, it was time for a dip in the purportedly energizing waters directly outside their suite.

Walking from the front room where they had dined to the back door, Atobe peeled off one item of clothing at a time, letting it fall onto the tatami floor. He had just hooked his thumbs under the plush waistband of his underwear when Kabaji interrupted.

"Atobe-san." 

Atobe turned his head back to his friend, the muted lighting making the most of what he knew would be a striking pose, glinting off his hair and his shoulders.

"It's nothing you haven't already seen." 

Atobe removed his underwear and threw open the doors into the veranda, going straight toward the hot spring without a towel. He gave one sideways glance back into the room, Kabaji's face unreadable as ever.

"We are alone. Join me." If there was any hesitation in Kabaji's mind, it would be erased by his habit of following every command issued by the other.

He slid into the water and crossed his arms over a rock, gazing appreciatively as his burly friend stripped, carefully folding each article of clothing and setting two crisp white towels on the stones circling the spring. Kabaji settled into the water and Atobe turned, one arm still bent over the rock and the other partially submerged, hand brushing his collarbone.

"Well," he began, "how is it?"

"Usu."

Atobe blinked. He had expected a sliver of _something_ beyond the usual "usu" and did not get it. He always got what he wanted, so what went wrong this time? 

Leaning back into the rock, Atobe sank into the water, plotting.

\---

Leaning back in his poolside chaise, Atobe was trying to focus on his work. Antoinette was playing fetch in the pool with Kabaji and some tennis balls dedicated to her use. As Antoinette splashed her way back to the edge of the pool with the ball, Kabaji inevitably got some of the water on him. Unfortunately for Atobe, the sight of Kabaji with his clothes growing increasingly wet and clingy was far more alluring than the overseas meetings he needed to arrange during his breaks from school.

Sighing, Atobe made to shut his laptop when he had an idea. If Kabaji did not enjoy having so much focus on himself, surely he would appreciate something more charitable. There was an empty property which needed development and Atobe had been waffling over what to do; this would solve two problems at once, and likely increase the public perception of his name as well.

With a satisfied smirk, Atobe got back to work.

\---

The sky was perfectly blue with a few soft clouds here and there, the sun was shining, and the temperature had a perfect crispness to it. Atobe couldn't help but feel that the goddess of luck was smiling upon him.

He had just arrived at the newly built Atobe Center for Canine Rescue, Kabaji in tow. The director was waiting under the warm wooden porte-cochère to begin their tour of the facility. Atobe had personally advised the architects and attended all construction meetings. He knew this charity was filled with top of the line medical equipment, elite veterinarians and dog trainers, and plenty of open space for dogs to run.

During their tour, Atobe largely ignored the director's speech, for it was full of details he already knew, and kept his eyes on Kabaji. Although Kabaji's face was impassive, he seemed to be listening carefully. He took his time looking from one thing to the next, reading all the posters, and watching the few dogs already present get a bath.

When they reached the open area meant for digging, Atobe situated himself on the stone bench, hands behind him, fingers curling over the back edge. He stretched out his legs and looked at his friend from under his lashes.

"Kabaji."

Kabaji turned from the tree at which he had been staring, possibly contemplating some idyllic scene involving puppies. At least, that was what Atobe hoped.

"Do you think this is a worthwhile venture for the Atobe group?"

"It is not my place to say."

Atobe huffed. "Do you like it?"

"Usu."

\---

Nothing was going as planned. Atobe stood in the shower, one hand still on the handle, the other raking through his hair. The thoughts had been speeding through his mind ever since he had returned from the rescue two weeks prior, and the time he spent alone was the worst. Shaking his head, he tore himself from the shower and stepped out to the counter.

At times of stress, there was nothing better than wrapping himself in a plush robe and smearing his face with the finest potions one could buy. Yanking on his favorite robe without drying himself, Atobe reached for the products best suited to his current state and began his time intensive application process. His face shiny with cream and hair still dripping, he headed to his cushy sofa to mull over a new plot.

He had been brimming with confidence at every turn and as each of his ideas failed, he grew unsettled. What would it take to "snag the man"? Clearly the magazines were failing him. He continued to turn over the ideas in his head when his phone beeped.

He had completely forgotten that he was to meet Kabaji that day.

He was still in his robe as the servant showed Kabaji in, fresh faced and hair slightly damp. The front had fallen open, showing his collarbone and chest. His feet were bare against the dark hardwood floor, his hands were moisturized, and his lips smooth.

Perhaps his absentmindedness had been a good thing.

"Kabaji," he said, adjusting the tie on his robe, "good evening. Remind me of your business."

"You requested my presence."

Atobe blinked. 

"Right. I wanted to speak with you." Giving the other a sharp look, he continued. "What do you want?"

Kabaji's expression did not change and he did not say a word.

"Kabaji, _what is it_?" It was a demand, a request from the powerful turned powerless and frustrated in the face of someone who would not be easily won over.

Looking straight at his friend, he said only "Atobe-san."

"Yes?" was the impatient reply.

Kabaji repeated. "Atobe-san." He reached out and Atobe could feel the callouses catching against the fabric of his robe, a big and warm hand gripping his arm firmly but gently.

"That is what I want." 

"Kabaji," Atobe faltered, looking from the strong hand up to the face that was rather close and yet not close enough, scrambled for something smooth to say, but his mind was preoccupied with how very nice it felt to finally _touch_.

"I'm not oblivious," Kabaji explained. 

Atobe could feel his robe slipping open a little further, revealing the top of his stomach.

"I didn't think you were," he said, attemping to recover.

Kabaji kept his eyes on the sight before him, appearing calm, but Atobe could feel the pulse through Kabaji's hand. 

He lifted his hand up to Kabaji's face, as if he would command the other to kiss it.

"Show me."


End file.
